The beloved priestess
by kikikiki
Summary: Isis is the sister of Rick O'connell, she will go back in time, meet Imhotep and Memnon, become high priestess, fight and dance... and... I let you read the rest.
1. Chapter 1

I was sad for Imhotep, so I wrote this fic plus I hate Ank-su-namun.

Hope you like it!!

The beginning.

Isis had been thinking "why am I even here?" but she got her answer the moment she saw her nephew Alex run after his father in the ancient palace. She had to help her sister-in-law Evy and her beloved older brother Rick.

You all know Rick and Evy, and her good for nothing (but oh-so-nice) brother Jonathan. She had a real family now, when she was little she and her brother hab been raised at the orphanage of Cairo and she had missed to be loved by a woman... Now Evy was a real mother, sister, friend for her. And her mischievous little evil of nephew was a delight for her.

They had decided (What Evy wants, Evy gets) to go vsist some old palace in Egypt and here they were now, in the middle of the desert, in the cold and dark silence of the old walls.

She arrived behind her fallen nephew and laughed at the look of fear in her brother's eyes. Still up with his "mummy fear", he shooed his son back to the entrance and just scowled at her mocking wink "Just like you when you were his age..." - I wasn't like that! -Ho really, then who was the blond little boy, who used to creep in the orphanage's kitchen to steal some cookies? - He groaned and smiled a little - But I always gave you a bite of it... - This is why I love you. - She kissed his cheek and he smiled again, he loved her so much. When they were little, she was his reason for living, his sun, his hope... still today, as was now Evy and his son...

His wife came into view and he sighed, she had brought him right were she wanted... damn that woman he loved so much! Knowing what he was thinking, his sister laughed and walked to her friend " He is fuming Evy, got some water?" - He is always fuming, this is a part of his charm. - Isis burst laughing and dodged the flying box, that her brother threw her...

- What did you find honey? - She just inhaled exitedly and beamed at him, I just discovered an old story about a young priestess of Isis! She was the dancer of the court and was loved by the people! - Rick and me shared a look - Fascinating... - Don't joke! she has your name! - Evy, Isis is an Egypyian name, there must be a lot of girls in those times who had this name... - No!! Because it was a sacred name, owned by the goddess! - Ohhh... I am really impressed now.

Evy threw a brush at her that she caught in the air and she twirled it between her fingers.

- Come on darling, help me open that door. - "Darling" obliged and they walked into a chamber of great size, but the designs on the walls were almost unexistant. Isis watched a worn out scene on the wall: a young woman dancing... rounded by other women and on the other side there was two men... a bald one... and another with a strange haircut and braid...

Just then, a stone fell from the wall right onto the head of Isis and blacked her out... She heard her brother's worried shouts, Evy's sweet hands on her face and then nothing...


	2. Chapter 2

PHARAOH

When she woke up, she felt a pair of warm hands bathing her forehead with a wet cloth. She groaned whitout opening her eyes and sat up, ready to pester at her sister-in-law, when she heard the person speak in ancient egyptian... that she was understanding perfectly!

"Do not tire yourself young one..." - She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the dark eyes of a very old egyptian man who was dressed with an ancient priest robe?!

The old man just smiled and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, she couldn't utter a word... "Calm your fears young one, you are safe here. " - Where... where am I...? - In the palace of the great pharaoh Seti the first. You are under my protection my dear. I am Thas, priest of Osiris and guardian of the secret library of Egypt.

She just passed her hand on her eyes, feeling really dizzy... How could this be possible? The priest patted her shoulder... - I think you have traveled through the times my dear... - But it is impossible! - Your destiny was to come here to accomplish your goal.

She looked at him and sighed... "What do you mean?" - I will tell you child, but for now you must know that whatever happens, I will be on your side...

She smiled a little and told her whole story, the priest just listened and explained his own life to her, he was a priset that had served the king and his father before... he knew how to read future and he has seen her coming...

"But why Thas? Why me? I am... well, just me!" - It is not said still, but we'll find out. For now, we must disguise you as a Egyptian girl. - With my blond hair, it will be difficult - You know how to dance? - Yes... I have learned Hindi dancing - And fight? - Well, my brother thaught me some things, hand to hand combat, sword fighting... - Good! We just happen to need a priestess of Isis! - What?! - Yes... you will do, with a wig and egyptian clothes you will be a true priestess. - But... Pharaoh? - I will tell him that you are an orphan who was raised by an ancient priestess... my friend Niala, will be happy to retire for you, she needs rest now. - Niala? - Yes, the present priestess of Isis, at forty she is too old now to dance and she wishes to go back in her village.

Before she could say anything, she was pushed behind a screen with some transparent and embroided dress in her arms, a maid came in and bowed helping her to put her clothes on, Isis was a little ashame to undress in front of someone but she knew it was pretty normal for this time.

Then the girl put golden make up on her face, dark on her eyes, fixed a wig on her long golden hair and tied necklaces and bracelet of solid gold around her neck and wrist.

- Perfect my dear. said Thas, you look absolutely stunning!

When she looked in the high polished mirror, she saw a beautiful curved golden girl.

- I must say...

- ... That you will do!

She laughed and thanked the old man, he just waved it off and told her to follow him... They left the giant-sized room for a bigger corridor who was leading, through ornated columns, to a giant room where a throne was resting. On it, pharaoh seti the first.

She had been watched, as she had been following Thas. By servants, other priests and concubines. But it was nothing compared to the piercing eyes of the king. She bowed before him, as Thas had told her to and she calmly looked in the eyes of the king.

-... and I think that she could remplace, the high priestess.

Seti rose, never leaving Isis eyes and said: - Are you not afraid of me girl? - She just shook her head negatively and Seti seemed surprised... - Am I not to be feared? Am I not to be respected? - I respect you, your majesty... but fear is out of question.

He rose his dark eyebrows, no one had dared to tell me such words. Even his old teacher, Thas the wise, never showned so much dare...

- Why is that? Don't you know that I could decide of your life and death right now!

- I know that perfectly my lord...

- Then why do you not fear me!

Evryone in the room waited for the answer and Isis bowed her head agin, smiled sweetly.

- Fear is for those who cannot be loved and respected my Lord... You are a great king, wise and courageous... fear is an insult to your person. Respect is all you deserve.

Seti smiled and turned to his old friend who just watched the exchange calmly.

- She deserves to be called your pupil, my friend... we will watch her performance tonight and decide if she is worthy of serving the House of Isis.

He left the room, followed by his court, leaving Isis and Thas behind. - You are a lucky little minx my dear! - Well, he know what I am made of now! - Yes... my poor old heart too! I thought it would stop any moment. Don't make me that again!

He scowled her and she smiled - Now, to Niala's temple so she can teach you what you need to do tonight.

And they left...


	3. Chapter 3

Niala: the mother of aiswarya rai in Devdas.

The little princess.

Isis had been presented to Niala, who was a very kind midle-aged woman. She taught her how to speak and act in front of pharaoh and the court. She said that she was a good dancer, after she saw her dance some hindi dance.

"You will be the pride of Isis, my dear and I will be allowed to go back to my village." After they had left, she spoke to Thas. - I feel so strange, dancing in front of a king, that for me is dead and mummified since hundred of years... - Shhh... walls have ears here, you must never confess your origin to anyone! - Yes, I know. - Good, I still don't know why you are here, but the Gods have always good reasons... in time, they will send me other visions of the future. - When? - He laughed heartily and pushed her toward a golden door. - Patience child, patience!

Befire she had the time to answer, a naked little girl burst through the doors, laughing wildly with an army of servants behind her. She ran around the room, always followed by the poor young girls, til she came to hide behind Isis gripping her dress.

"No!! I will not take my bath!! The soap makes my eyes hitch! I WILL NOT!!"

The servants bowed to the high priest who had a bored look on his face (but a smile in his eye).

- Excuse us my lord, we didn't mean to bump into you!

He dismissed the matter with a wave of a hand and raised his eyebrow to the small girl, who was looking at Isis with curiosity.

- Who are you, you?

Isis laughed and crouched to be at eye-level with the girl.

- My name is Isis and I am... the new priestess of Isis, maybe!

- I am the princess Firi, will you dance?

- Yes.

The little girl squealed with delight and hugged the young woman, who hugged her back.

- Alright princess, now to your bath, like a proper lady, said the priest.

Firi hid back behind Isis.

- I don't want to be a proper lady!

Thas rose his eyes to the sky, the servants shifted desperately, everyday they had the same problem...

Isis was used to this kind of scene with Alex, so she whispered in the ear of the small vixen... who sighed and grumpily walked to the servants.

- I will take my bath.

The servants happily took her away and Thas eyed Isis curiously."What in the name of Osiris have you said to her?" - I told her that I would not dance if she didn't took her bath. - I see.

They shared a look and laughed. Isis had yet to prepare for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

The DANCE

Isis had rehearsed with the other young virgins devoted to the goddess. They were very curious about her, but they liked her very much from the first moment. Isis was such a nice and generous woman!

Now was the time for her to be proved worthy of serving the gods.

All dressed in long night blue flowing skirts and assorted top embroided with gold and jewels. They had jewels around the wrists, anckles and neck and their heads were covered by dark wigs crowned with Isis Symbol.

They placed themselves their back to the throne and the music started (go on see the dance Aaja Nachle by Madhuri Dixit, it is the same dance and costume!).

Imhotep was standing beside the king, as always... he had heard that there was a girl that Thas had found to be a potential new priestess. The music started and he felt his heart throb when the head-dancer turned around and smiled to them. The blue of her eyes was full of life and fire and was burning his heart to the chore... She was beautiful, small but thin at the same time and she was dancing with elegance and softness...

At that very moment he forgot everything, even Anck-su-namun, the royal mistress of the king, the one he loved so much.

But the royal woman had not forgotten anything and saw the longing look he gave to the dancer... that passion had burned into his eyes when she had met him the first time, when her uncle had send her to become the mistress of pharaoh...

The jaleousy seered through her body, not because she knew he was lost for her... but because she saw that the passion he felt for her, was even stronger that the one he ever felt towars her... He loved the dancer!!

Isis and her dancers whirled and spinned around, transported by the music... she was feeling good right now, since she had been a little girl she had loved dancing and learned from an ancient Indian dancer who had migrated from India... She had been a good student and decided to win some money with it, but a dancer in Egypt was often seen as a whore too! So she made a deal with the boss of the bars and wore a scarf that was covering her whole her head so no one could recognize her.

It had worked until now!

The music stopped and the people clapped with their king, seti had a contented smile on his face and climbed down the stairs of his chair.

- Bravo! Great performance, tonight I am sure that the gods have as pleased as the people.

He took the hand of a beaming Isis and turned to the waiting court.

- Welcome the priestess of Isis, suprême goddess!

Everyone clapped and bowed their head a little, Isis bowed her head back to them, then to seti, who dismissed it and turned back to someone behind her.

She came nose-to-nose with... Imhotep! The nightmare of her brother and sister-in-law! She stayed quiet and observed him with defiant eyes.

He saw the fear and felt hurt by it, he would never hurt her! He smiled to her when seti introduced him, she just bowed a head a little, the fear still evident in her eyes.

-... here is my future wife, anck-su-namun.

That diverted Isis from Imhotep and she bowed a little. _"the lover of imhotep! well... not yet!"_

Anck-su-namun glared at her and smiled cruelly... this girl would never get her love.

- This dance was was breathtaking...

Isis looked puzzled...

- Thank you.

- So much passion and fire... you must have a lot of pratice behind you?!

- Yes...

- Surely you must know where girls learn to dance...?

The eyes of Isis flamed and she gritted her teeth, so this is where she wanted to come! She insinuated she was a whore!!

- I am no whore, if this is what you mean!

Seti threw a curious look at his mistress.

- My love, you must not insinuate such things!! I forbid it!

- I am only guarding you my lord... have you verified she was still a virgin?

Anck-su-namun smirked cruelly at the heavy blush on the dancer's cheeks, Imhotep stepped between them and Isis looked up at him surprised.

- You have not the power to doubt the integrity of a priestess, princess. If she had not been a pure body, how could have the gods let her serve them?

anck-su-namun could have died of rage, everyone was now looking at her with disaprobation. Seti clapped.

- Enough!! Isis will forgive you for your boldness my love. But do not do it again.

He took her by the arm and lead her away, to a group of people. Imhotep saw the look of hate for Isis and knew he had to protect her now...

Isis watched imhotep and saw a part of him she never expected to see due to her brother tale... he was kind and courageous...

- Thank you...

He turned around, the words had came out of her lips so lighty that he would never had heard it if it had not been for his good hearing...

She smiled and lowered her gaze...

- Thank you for defending me. I couldn't do anything.

He smiled.

- We are servants of god, we have sometimes to protect ourselves from the living.

She looked at his brown eyes and she laughed quietly. He loved her already, though he didn't know anything from her...

Thas came to them and hugged Isis, she laughed happily as if she had forgotten her real world... he took her by the arm and saluted his ancient student...

- Well excuse my dear, but I have to take our priestess to her new appartment!

Imhotep smiled again and bowed his head to them, they did the same and they left the room... he followed her with his eyes until she had quitted the room and felt his heart lighten...

Fear was not there anymore...


	5. Chapter 5

Life with Isis

Isis learned to play her role, with the help of Thas and her servants who had become absolutely devoted to her, especially Nofre, a young girl with darl skin and shining green eyes.

It had been two months now since she had come to this time and she had to admit it, she liked it here...

The court loved her dances and she was loved by the people because she cared about them... She took the habit of going out at night in the lower parts of the city and bring medications and council to the family who couldn't pay for healers.

She had become good friends with the princess Nefertiri, who taught her the sais and swordfight... she looked so much like Evy. It troubled Isis sometimes, but she found it comforting, because she had a remind of her past life and of the persons she loved the most in the world...

Imhotep and her talked sometimes, he was such a good man here... she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't read. But it was nothing bad, so she kept being amiable with him and his servants...

Thas had tried to find something about her role in this time, but he found nothing...

While all this, Seti had decided to invite in Cairo the great king warrior Memnon. To make friends with him... the king accepted the invitation with the firm intention to break the king and take hold of Egypt.

Soon, he was on his way with some of his men and golden tribute for their host.

He didn't know that the day he put his foot in Egypt would be his doom...

For he would remember he had a heart...


	6. Chapter 6

Arrival.

Isis had heard that in a matter of minutes, the warrior would arrive to seal the peace between his kingdom and the Egypt. Everyone was busy, the workers and servants had decorated the palace with flowers and the large tables in the great room were ready to receive the dinner that would be served tonight, after the sacred dance, that she, Isis, would be performing with her dancers...

All the priests and all the priestess had been called for that event. So here she was, facing the throne from the back of the room, dressed in gold with a long transparent vest of white linen, trying to be unseen... She hated so much those feasts and she wanted to see the famous king without being seen.

Nofré though was less willing to hide, she was glancing frantically to the open doors, speaking wildly with her friends...

- What do you think he will look like?

- They told me he was an handsome man!

- Do you think he is as rich, that they make him to be?

- I hope we'll see him!

Isis bit her lip, resisting the urge to laugh. It wouldn't be well-seen in the court. She just patted Nofré on the shoulder.

- Don't worry darling, you'll see him soon, we are here for that matter!

Nofre smiled excitedly to her beloved mistress and turned back to the entrance when hearing the music of welcome for the far away king...

Isis just stepped back behind a big jar and looked away from the scene... to find herself facing the high priest! (well, his chest in fact! He is so big!) She gasped a little, clutching her heart, asking in an ushered voice.

- Are you trying to make my heart stop, Lord imhotep? Keep going like that and you'll succeed!

He grinned mischieviously and bowed his head to her, she couldn't help but smile.

He had surprised her, he didn't mean too, but she turned so fast that he had not the time to alert her... her startled eyes were so beautiful, blue just like the sky of egypt. He had come to love her so much, that it was painful for him not to see her for one day. He was happy, for she had stopped fearing him, though she was a little defiant still, always isolating herself from the court...

She loved dancing and he loved to watch her, she was a so wonderful performer... she put so much life in her movements and stares. But he couldn't love her, because he was a priest and by this, faithful to the Gods, meant to never fall in love.

And so was she.

But she didn't seem to mind and never saw or even guessed, the love he had for her... unfortunately, another had. Anck-su-namun tried by every way to hurt the priestess, spreading rumors, attacking her traitorously while they were fighting together when seti asked it, even hurting her servants.

But that time, she showed to everyone that she deserved her surname of "beloved priestess", she went to the king and told everything of anck-su-namun ways. She said that she could forgive things done to her person, but never to those who were loyal to her.

The king was ashamed and punished in bride-to-be, she was to never get out of her room for a month. The royal mistress had been beyond rage, she had send for imhotep by one of her servants, but he refused everytime... he saw her now, as he should have always seen her: a calculating, cold and hard woman, ready to do everything to get what she wanted.

But as soon as she was out of her room, she did it again, she never tried to hurt one of isis's servants though... she knew her limits, she couldn't anger the king too much.

Memnon had entered the room, but was still invisible to them, because of the crowd.

He smiled again to isis and they listened to the girls gossip.

- He is so handsome!!

- Yes!!

- Is he married?

Isis shared a look with the priest and laughed quietly.

- Fortunately they all are bound the Gods... otherwise...!

He laughed too.

- But mistress, look! He is so handsome!

Isis sighed in defeat and stepped near her servants watching the scene.

It was true Memnon was a handsome man, he had come to this city and had admired the landscapes and people of Egypt, he swore to himself long ago that he would possess them one day. He wanted to rule everything, but he had to take it slow, seti was no idiot.

He had entered the room and saluted the king, seti had bowed ans smiled inviting him to rest in his appartments, where he could refresh himself before coming to the celebration of their friendship...

Isis had to admit it, he was handsome. But she felt that he was also a dangerous man.

- Beware girls, he is not to be trust.

The girls listened to her, she was rarely wrong. Imhotep furrowed his eyebrows seeing the change in her eyes. She turned to him and smiled, excusing herself.

- I have to prepare for the dance my lord. Excuse me.

And she left unnoticed, her girls behind her.

In his room, Memnon was dressing, his dark red leather armor, his sword... he hated the fact to act as a guest, but he had to. Thorak came near to him and smiled wryly.

- They told me that there would be a feast in your honor and dancing too. A priestess who is admired here.

- Well, he has to show me how little I am compared to him... let him play, the time will come his corpse will be lying on his golden floor.

Thorak smiled cruelly, he was dressed in red just like all the other guards, a falcon on his hand.

- Let us go now, we don't want to make them wait, do we?

Memnon left his room, a calculating smile on his lips, his men behind him. When he got to the large throne room, a chancellor annouced him and he sat beside the king, on a golden high chair. He saw the women watch him with admiring eyes and smiled... some of them will love to warm his bed.

Suddenly, a medjai bowed before them and spoke, the lights went down, hidden behind large black screens...

- Your majesty, I give you : Isis, high priestess!

Everyone looked pleased and it peaked memnon's interest...

Young women came in rank, head bowed and stopped in front of them... the music began and they began to dance (re dola re by aishwarya rai and madhuri dixit : go see it on ), then another girl appeared and flashed them a smile while dancing...

His heart beat faster... his blood boiled in his veins... and he felt what he had never felt...

Love.

She danced and twirled, a smile beaming on her lips... she felt so good and didn't see the passionate look Memnon gave her... Imhotep thought that she was wonderful once again... he turned to the guest and his smile froze when he saw the look in the king's eyes...

Lust.

Love.

Passion.

He felt anger and jaleousy burn his chest and tightened his jaw. He would never hurt her, he knew how to act with a woman, always respectfully and honorable... but Memnon wasn't a man of honor, he had a harem and was not a tender man... he liked women for the pleasure of one night.

Memnon would not hurt Isis, the high priest would protect her.

The dance ended and everyone clapped, Isis and her dancers bowed. Seti rose from his seat, closely followed by Memnon.

Isis smiled to seti, who took her hand and smiled fatherly.

- Once again, you filled our hearts with pure delight.

- Thank you my lord.

Then, she saw Memnon who smiled to her and felt the fire in his eyes, her smiled faded a little and she bowed her head.

Memnon kissed her hand lightly, never leaving her blue eyes...

- You were astounding lady. No compliments could describe what I just saw.

She smiled politely and trie to retire her hand, but he held on it and kept smiling... he couldn't leave her face...

Imhotep arrived and he was forced to let go of her hand, he saw the glare the priest send him and smiled wryly... so, he was in love with her.

Isis smiled to Imhotep. She was really happy to see him right now! He smiled back, but she saw the glare...

"_Great! Now, I have two men on my back! It only happens to me."_

She had realized that imhotep was interested in her... her despair had made Thas laugh for hours, but she kept away from the priest as much as she could...

Now memnon had his eyes on her and she could feel the fire in it... She kept smiling politely and excused herself, but seti stopped her, telling that she had to come to the dinner and sit at his table with Memnon and imhotep... She couldn't refuse and left to her room.

She changed into a white gold-embroided long dress, a short wig with a crown on it and jewels on her wrists, neck, arms and ankles. She took with her her servants and walked back to the great room...

The girls went to sat at another table and began to chat excitedly, Nofré stayed by Isis side and kneeled behind her when the priestess was seated to the right of Nefertiri and to the left of imhotep. She was facing Memnon who was to the left of Seti. Thas was not there that night and Isis regretted it so much!

She turned to seti who rose his glass of wine.

- Let us celebrate the new friendship that is being sealed with our guest, the warrior king Memnon!

Everyone hailed and drank, when she put back her glass in place she met Imhotep's nice stare and she smiled a little, for once, she was happy to have him so close...

Memnon saw the share between the two and felt jaleousy grip him... was she in love with high priest? He would have to get his spies work on that.

The dinner went smoothly and Isis only aspired to leave... she had felt memnon's eyes all night long. Whenever she would raise her eyes, he would be staring at her with a smirk on his lips.

Nefertiri asked her a question and she found herself facing the all table who was waiting for an answer:

- I... well...

The princess laughed and patted lightly her shoulder...

- What is your burden tonight dear Isis? You have been elsewhere since the beginning of the dinner?

- I am deeply sorry my lady, I just have things in my mind. Forgive me please.

- You are thinking about your duties again?

- That's right... to... tomorrow we have... we have a prayer to do to Isis and the girls still have to learn it!

Nofré hid a smirk, there was no prayer but she knew that her mistress was distressed by the guest. She herself, didn't trust his charming appearence.

- Don't you worry my dear, am I not right father?

- You are my dear daughter.

Memnon bowed his head to seti and got the attention of everyone.

- If I may my lord, I would like to offer some of my offrand to Egypt to the high priestess...

The blue eyes of the woman went big.

- ... Her dance was such a delight and it would be my pleasure to lighten the burden of her concerns, by some retribution.

Imhotep glared at him and looked at Isis, who looked like a statue...

Seti smiled and stood up, reaching for Isis's hand... She stared at him, still shocked... Imhotep pushed her lightly and she took seti's hand and walked with him to the moutain of presents, memnon had offered...

Memnon took her other hand and she shivered, he showed her the presents and spoke.

- You may choose whatever you want.

Imhotep had risen too and stood now by Seti's side. Isis threw a pleading look to Nofre, the yourng woman was to stunned by what at been said, that she didn't eveen saw this...

Then Isis took back her hand and seemed to think deeply... she had to find something!... if she accepted, he would think that it was to buy her... if she refused, Seti would be unpleased...!

Then she smiled and turned to the pharaoh, she bowed deeply.

- My lord, I choose to take nothing for me.

Everyone gasped, even imhotep trembled, it could anger the king deeply... Memnon's smile had froze on his lips...

- What?

She turned to him and smiled.

- I won't choose anything for me, but I choose the fruits and vegetables for the people.

Seti looked puzzled, but imhotep understood at once and smirked. He spoke to his king.

- As the goddess Isis did once... the priestess wishes to sacrifice her bread for the poor.

Seti looked proud and put his hand on the woman's shoulder...

- Once again, you prove yourself worthy of your place! It will be done as you wish it!

Isis smiled again triumphally, the pharaoh turned to his councillors and Memnon took this opportunity to speak to her...

- You are the most extraordinary woman I ever met... what a decision.

She didn't answer, but smiled. He smiled too... he had never been refused before, it was strange...

- You must be the regret of many men...

- I am priestess, my body belongs to the Gods till I am dead. And no man will change it. Nor king.

He drew back a little and observed her decided face, she would not be broken.

- I wish you a good night my lord.

She bowed and left the court after she had saluted her king.

He would make her his queen.

He swore it on everything he had.

Imhotep saw the decided look and cringed, this was not good.


	7. Chapter 7

WHERE ALL IS EXPLAINED

Isis woke up again drenched in sweat... she tried to calm her beating heart. Since two months, she's had the strangest of nightmares. She was walking in the ravaged city, on piles of skulls of the dead people of egypt... and then, a man with bright light green eyes and with black air appeared in front of her and pointed his long finger...

- You... won't stop me.

His voice was hollow and quiet. Suddenly, she was burning entirely and he was screaming of rage... dissapearing in dust... and she died...

She put her trembling hands on her face and sat on the big bed.

Nofré pushed away the curtains of the bed and looked worriedly at her mistress.

- My lady...

- I'm alright. It's just a dream.

- It's been two months already... Maybe you should see the lord Imhotep...

- No!

The answer was so rash that Nofre looked down, Isis regretted at once her violence.

- Thank you nofré for worrying about me, but I am well, I assure you.

She forced a smile on her lips and rose.

- Come on, I must get dressed.

But nofré knew that she was not all right, she had lost some weight and her strenght was lesser. The dances would tire her to the chore...

Last night she couldn't even participate to the dinner with the pharaoh.

When Isis was dressed and ready to go, nofré followed her through the large halls and corridors, to the temple of Isis... The believers and the servants bowed at her entrance.

She said the prayers of gratitude like everyday and went to sat in her study. She felt so tired... so tired...

Suddenly, a servant came running through the doors and threw herself at Isis's feet. The young woman stared at the young egyptian and told her to rise.

But the girl was sobbing so hard, saying that she would be punished, but that she hadn't done anything... and that anck-su-namun... and that the king...

The priestess stopped her and soothed the fears of the young girl, then she got a clearer explanation: anck-su-namun had said to the king that she had stolen a necklace of her and when they had went through her things, they had found it. So the concubine asked for the flogging in front of the court and seti had agreed.

But she hadn't done anything! She swore to the Gods! She begged for Isis forgiveness for blemishing her name and reputation...

Isis rose and took the young girl with her through the large palace. That bitch! She had done it again! It would not be that way.

Nofré had followed, soon they were standing before the throne.

But Isis didn't bowed.

The young egyptian slumped to the ground, weeping.

Seti looked at her harshly, while anck-su-namun remained behind his chair, smiling nastily.

Isis glared at her and stood proudly. Memnon and Imhotep were there too, as the scene at taken place through the breakfeast.

- My Lord, I come to ask for forgiveness for my servant.

- She stole a royal necklace from a royal concubine. She WILL be punished!

Anck-su-namun's smile grew wider, she had finally hurt the high priestess.

Isis didn't budge.

- I do not believe this accusation.

Seti looked surprised than became angered. Everyone gasped... she had put in doubt the word of a royal princess!

Memnon was amazed and, he didn't know why, frightened by this act... it was only a servant!

Imhotep looked at her, asking her silently to stop, but she wouldn't look at him.

- Do you accuse me of lie?

Seti was very angered, his voice was dark and cutting.

- I do not accuse anyone, I just say that anyone could have put this necklace in my servant things to make her guilty.

Seti calmed down a little.

- Who would do that?

- I do not know. But I insist on forgiving my servant.

- You believe her more then a royal word?

Isis looked at him calmly.

- If she says that she hasn't done anything, I will believe her. No matter what.

Seti was thinking... but then, he looked at Anck-su-namun who acted as if she was about to cry and spoke.

- The girl will be flogged! One hundred lashings.

Everyone gasped again and looked at Isis. She seemed to be paling even more, but she rose a voice once again.

- I ask to be flogged for her.

Seti opened his eyes with surprise. The court stared at her with wide eyes too.

- I am responsible for her education, if she stole something, then it is my fault. For I haven't educated her well. I am the only responsible.

Seti seemed to think... and agreed. Memnon could not believe it. She was getting hurt for a servant.

Imhotep shuddered and looked helplessly to the priestess who just smiled.

She kneeled in the middle of the room and waited, the servant had tried to interfere, but the poor girl was crying so hard that Nofré had to take her away...

A medjai came in and began the lashing.

When the leather hit the skin for the first time, everyone winced... but Isis just gritted her teeth and waited till the "punishement" was over.

Memnon's blood was boiling in his veins, but he couldn't do anything right now.

At the end, Isis's back was bleeding heavily and it hurt Imhotep so much.

She rose shakily and looked calmly at seti:

- Is justice done... your majesty?

Seti was a little uneasy and just nodded his head.

- We forgive.

Isis just bowed her head and turned slowly to Nofré who had come back. She motionned for her to come closer and Nofré put a scarf on the wounded back. She leaned on the servant, smiling gratefully to her and left the room.

Her feet left bloody prints on the floor.

After Nofré had tended to her, Isis had fell asleep, exhausted. The crying servant had threw herself at Isis's feet, begging for her forgiveness for having made her suffer... But Isis had just smiled and said that she believed her, Nofré had been so impressed with this...

Each day passing by, she loved her mistress more and more, because she was a nice person.

But now, she seemed to be sleeping less and less... But she refused to talk about it and to see a healer.

Suddenly, a servant came in and whispered:

- The lord Imhotep came to ask of the state of our mistress. I told him that she was sleeping, so he left.

Nofré ran out of the room without a word. Only him could help her mistress, she would be angered but she didn't care...

She saw the lord at the end of the corridor and called after him.

- My lord!

He turned around and stopped, Nofré ran to him and bowed to the priest.

- My lord, may I have a word with you?

He nodded and pushed her in a corner his servants surveying the surroundings.

- How is the priestess?

She knew that he was in love with her mistress.

- She is resting, but this is not the reason of my speaking...

He seemed surprised and a little worried.

- My misstress had, since two months, hard nightmares... But she won't tell me about what! She is growing weak and sad and the lord Thas won't be coming back from is voyage till two months! You are the only one who can speak to her and the only one who have the power to numb her pain!

Imhotep knew something was wrong! He had seen her becoming paler and paler by the day... But she would only confide in Thas... He was her closest friend... He had to talk to her!

He looked at Nofré, who looked at him hopefully.

- How can I see her?

- She has taken the habit to go out at night. She goes for a walk on the roof and in the open corridors, where there are no guards! She goes alone.

- I will do what I can.

Nofré smiling thankfully and bowed deeply.

- Thank you my lord! Thank you so much.

And she ran back to the temple... Imhotep decided to go tonight for a walk... He would find out what was killing her...


	8. Chapter 8

I tried to write better, notice that I am not american, i am french (so it's hard to write in english).

Hope you like the next chapter and thank you to every of my reviewers!

TALK.

Imhotep was leaning on a high column in the dark egyptian night. Waiting. Waiting for Isis to come by.

The night was silent, only the crickets could be heard and sometime, the call of a guard to another...

Suddenly, he saw a shape take form at the end of the alley and he recognized the cloak it was wearing...

She was coming his way. He was really sad to notice that she was walking painfully and slowly, her head down.

She felt so sore... Nofré had wanted her to stay in her chambers for some time, but she refused. She couldn't stay put. She had to get some fresh air... but finally, she wondered if Nofré wasn't right. Her head was spinning a little. When she felt her legs give out, she did not fall.

An arm had stopped her.

She slowly rose her eyes and met the ones of a very worried high priest. She couldn't help but smile.

- My savior...

He smiled too, for the situation was comical. He sat her on a stone bench and she sighed. He sat beside her, watching her worriedly, she was pale, too pale...

She looked at him and smiled tiredly.

-Don't look at me like that, I am alright... I have been better. But I am alright!

-You are courageous... but a fool too!!!

His eyes were hard and for a small moment, she understood the story of the mummy, that her brother had fought... but chased it quickly.

- I always wanted to, be a hero...

He couldn't help but smile... she was such a strange creature.

- I am here for something else...

She looked up at him and saw the serious flicker in his eyes. She sighed again.

- Nofré told you. I should have known that she couldn't watch her tongue.

- She loves you very much and is rightfully afraid... what is it? What is the cause of the nightmares?

His soft inquiry made her wince... she needed help, it was true, but coming from him?

- Just nightmares. Thas told me that the place of high priestess would bring me nightmares...

It was a lie, but she had no choice. The problem was that he knew that it was a lie! He held her chin and forced her to look at him.

- What is it?

His gentleness was too much. She broke in tears, the burden of countless sleepless washing away suddenly... When she calmed down, she dried her eyes and tried to gain back her countenance.

- I am sorry...

- Do not... I understand, but you must tell me what is ailing you!

She sighed, he was right; she couldn't keep going like that...

- I dream of destruction... of the whole city burning into revengeful flames... I dream that I am walking on people's corpses and that I can't stop it. And I cannot understand it!

She was running her hands through her blond hair and pacing the alley wildly, the images passing before her eyes... she was going mad!

He stopped her and sized her hands so she would listen to him... He had never been so close to her and his heart was beating fast but he had to control himself... he had to help her... above all things.

- Tell me... may I help you?

She just laughed bitterly, she was so tired.

- How could you help me ?

- I can try to enter your mind and take off the dreams.

She looked at him hopefully, tears of joy almost spilling from her eyes... But could she trust him?

- You... you could?

He nodded, seeing her hesitate, in a way he understood that she would do so, but in the other he felt hurt that she doubted him. Couldn't she see that he would never hurt or betray her, that he could die for her?!

She had to try, she had to. She couldn't keep going on like this! She swallowed and decided...

- Could you do it now...?

He smiled, feeling happier that he ever felt in his all life. This was a proof of trust... he nodded.

- Come, sit down on the ground.

She did as he said, crossing her legs. He knelt just before her, his handsome face going serious. They were alone, in the middle of the court, with the moon to watch them... and a shadow behind a column...

He put his hands on each side of her face, but she sized his hands, gripping them desperately... he looked into her tired eyes, he had never touched her from so near...

- I lay my spirit between your hands... please, do not deceive me. For I have nothing else!

He smiled confidently. She was leaving her mind in his hands... she trusted him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated and suddenly, the dreams came in flashes of fire, screaming people, burning corpses... and that man, the man with icy blue eyes and tanned skin...

She whimpered, the pain coming back... the images flooding through her again and again, it was too much: she gripped his hands, trying to pray them off but he held fast on her face. He had to take them off! He had to!

She screamed.

And then, all the images turned to black. The pain stopped and she would have fallen on her side if Imhotep had not caught her, bringing her to his chest...

She inhaled sharply her eyes closed, then she opened them and smiled in wonder...

- It's gone... i know they were here, but... it's gone!

She smiled up at him and he smiled back, then she realized that she was almost sitting on his knees and she jerked back, blushing furiously... and whimpered, when her wounded back hurt her.

- I am sorry!

He smiled, she was cute when she was blushing...

- It is nothing... How do you feel?

She streched her arms cautiously and smiled to the sky.

- Like heaven.

She looked at him and thanked him, she rose with his gentle help and offered her to walk her back. She couldn't refuse and she was happy to have him walk her back.

They walked silently, she, leaning slightly on him, still dizzy and him, very cautious of her steps, as if she was a glass doll. At the door of her room, Nofré was sitting on the floor, she rose anxiously when she saw them arrive.

Isis smiled.

- I thought I told you to keep a secret?

Nofré hung a head, but she did not look ashamed at all.

- I said that I would do anything for you too...

Isis looked at Imhotep who smiled knowingly, she laughed quietly.

- Do not pretend that you are sorry Nofré, I won't pretend that I am angered at you. You're forgiven, I will sleep well tonight.

Nofré rose a head and smiled happily, she bowed deeply to Imhotep and thanked him. Isis jet go of the priest's arm, to lean on her servant's. She bowed her head to him.

- Thank you Imhotep... thank you for everything.

His heart beat faster, but he choose to stay very calm.

- If it happens again, you know where to find me.

- Do not worry...

He turned around, ready to go back to his own room, when she added:

- ... I always know where to find a friend.

He turned back and smiled happily, just like she allowed herself to and left through the dark alley.

Nofré smiled to her mistress.

- I am happy that you are better.

Isis smiled back tiredly.

- Thank you, I am too. Now, help me to my bed, I wish to sleep... tonight will be the first peaceful slumber of these last months.

Nofré obliged eagerly and closed the door behind them, not noticing the large shadow behind one of the high collumns in the alley.

Isis was put in bed, falling quickly asleep under the watching gaze of Nofré and the shadow left, walked back to a room.

The room of Memnon.


	9. Chapter 9

LIFE GOES ON... UNTIL JALEOUSY.

Isis slept peacefully for five days. As she was healing from her "punishment", no one was surprised, the king send his best healer to her, but Nofré declined and swore that her mistress was only resting from the hurt. Though pharaoh felt he was right to defend his lover, he felt that Anck-su-namun was too much happy of the blood shed that famous day and regretted his actions. But he was king and as a king he had to make the law respected.

Imhotep came too, Nofré allowed him inside the room of Isis so he could see her peaceful sleeping face, he left, feeling in peace.

As for Memnon...

****************************************

After the shadow had come back to his appartments, it revealed a muscular man, bearded and dressed in black. Anyone would have recognised Torak, the most valuable man of Memnon.

He walked into the bedroom, to a high chair where his lord was waiting. He rose his head and looked expectantly at his man.

- So?

- She is alright, at least she is walking, alone.

- Her servant is not with her?

- I heard that she likes to remain independant as much as possible.

- So she was alone.

Torak shifted slightly.

- At first.

Memnon's head shot up to him.

- At first?

Torak looked down as Memnon rose from his chair and looked at him.

- Someone waited for her on the way... they talked and sat and... I don't know what happened but she screamed when he put his hands on her face.

Memnon was fuming, he knew, he felt the answer to his next question.

- Imhotep?!

Torak just kept silent and Memnon knocked down the bottle of wine that was on the table near his chair. He forced himself to stay calm... but the mere thought of her being with him made him wild with rage.

- You said she screamed, did he hurt her?

- I don't think so, she seemed better after and she let him walk her back to her quarters. That servant of her was waiting for them.

He couldn't understand... why did she allowed him to walk her back if he had made her scream? He had watched her for several days and he could tell that she was defiant of the priest, even scared. Suddenly, she let him walk her back?!

He had to find out why.

- Do you wish me to follow her again my lord?

- No Torak, I'll do it myself.

And he walked out of the room, he had to sleep tonight and after... he knew what he would do.

*************************************************************

"Mistress!! I forbid you to do that!"

Isis looked at her servant, taken aback and laughed heartily to the sight before her. Nofré was tanned, but it was nothing compared to the dark crimson color her face wore at the instant. Her eyes were throwing daggers and her arms were crossed on her chest, just like a mother would do to scowl her child.

She kept putting on her dancing attire (a brilliant green long dress and her jewels) and smiled.

- I want to do it. Anck-su-namun will be too pleased with herself if I do not appear soon. I'll go now and dance, then dine with the king just like before.

- No.

- ... The dancers are already dressed.

- Mistress!!

Isis laughed to the anger of her friend and put her hand on her shoulder.

- I will be cautious.

Nofré reluctantly nodded and walked to the dancers quarter, but she turned around to her mistress.

- But if that repulsive snake of concubine dare to mock you I swear I will bite her!

Isis laughed again as Nofré left and looked at herself in the mirror... the costume was beautiful and fitted her very well, the back was open and revealed the scars of the lashing... she choosed that dress on purpose, it was a delicate way to show that she did not fear anyone, above all not anck-su-namun!

Her thoughts wandered to imhotep, she was so thankful that he had put the nightmares away. He was not the monster she thought he was. He was even charming... What is she thinking??? He is not! She mentally hit herself and concentrated on her dress.

Nofré came back, wearing the same style of dress and bowed to Isis, the priestess walked to her adjusting her jewels and winked at her.

- Let's face the snake!

They left to the high court.

***********************************************

Anck-su-namun felt so overjoyed right now, too bad she couldn't show it. Pharaoh would find this strange and he was already suspicious about how her necklace had gotten in the priestess's servant's hands...

However, the joy was cut short when she heard a servant announce the ritual dance and she wasn't the only one to be surprised. Memnon had almost rose from his chair, Imhotep looked worried and pharaoh looked stunned. The dancers entered singing and dancing along with Isis who looked more beautiful then before...

.com/watch?v=D7LsWyIIh6A

All could see the fresh scars on her back and all knew that it meant that she wasn't afraid of Anck-su-namun. When the dance was over everyone clapped harder than they ever did in the past. When she saluted pharaoh he bowed his head to her as if to say "sorry" and she just smiled and rose again. The people surrounded her and began to compliment and ask of her well-being...

Memnon had to speak with the king so, he couldn't approac her but he stole some glances in her direction, Imhotep was secretly mocking the stranger king and walked to Isis as the people were leaving her bit by bit. She saw him and smiled politely bowing her head a little... he bowed his in return and smiled warmly.

- I see you are feeling better.

She smiled sheepishly this time, he found it very cute.

- I am not weak, especially when my pride is in question.

He smiled again, she thought he had a very charming smile...

- Are you avenged?

She pretended to think, tapping her finger on her chin and laughed.

- I believe so. But I will be more tonight.

He seemed surprised.

- Why?

She got her head closer from his and whispered sheepishly.

- Because she will be alone in her room dying of rage, probably murdering her pillow with her best dagger!

He laughed quietly and she joined in before remembering where they were and that everyone could misunderstood their actions.

He lay his warm eyes upon her petite face and smiled again.

- You really are a strange woman.

- You can't even imagine how much!

They froze when they heard a voice behind them.

- Strange and beautiful...

They turned around.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the time I take to write something, but I am really busy. I hope you'll enjoy this one.

THE CHAT.

Memnon was standing behind them with a knowing smirk on his lips, he was looking heatedly at the priestess and she frowned, sharing a look with Imhotep... Why was he so daring?

- So beautiful that it can be understood that a man... would seek such a beauty in the dark of the night.

Isis looked questionningly at the priest who gave her a silent look that was as surprised as hers... Did he followed them on that night?

Memnon saw the exchange and his smirk grew. Though in the back of his mind he hated the fact that they were so close.

- Is it well seen in Egypt?

Isis rose her chin and looked at him coldly.

- Is it well seen in your land to spy on a high priestess?

His smile faded slightly, he didn't expect her to admit it.

- ... Because in Egypt, such an act is called childish.

Imhotep tried to stiffle his laughter at the angered look in the king's eye.

But Memnon smiled again, no one had dared to put him back in his place in all this life. He loved her more and more by the minute.

He bowed his head.

- Please, accept my apology high priestess. I never meant to hurt your feelings.

She laughed heartily.

- My lord, do not flatter yourself, you never could. I am thougher than you think.

His jaw clenched but the admiration grew again. Imhotep couldn't help but feel proud, she was so courageous. She turned to him and smiled friendly.

- And you Imhotep don't you have something to say? It is your... "honor", that is in danger!

He smiled joining the game.

- My honor is safe with you, in Egypt we know how to respect our vows.

Memnon gritted his teeth forcing himself to smile to the priest stinging remark. Isis was biting her lip trying to calm herself from the nervous laugh that was about to escape. The pharaoh joined them and bowed his head at Isis who smiled.

- I hope my lord that you liked the dance?

- I did and I hope I will again for a long time.

She was ready to forgive him, after all he had felt guilty and though he was in love he must have known that something wasn't right... she smiled to him bowing her head and siled again.

- You will not be able to get rid of me my lord!

He laughed and joined the group of nobles that walked by them. Imhotep exended his hand to the dinner room...

- Shall we?

She nodded and walked side by side with him into the golden room, people bowed to them as they passed by, they were followed by Memnon and his men. The king could not be more angry, but years of ruling his land had helped him into hiding his feelings... he had all the time to win her, he was no more in hurry to take the land of Egypt, all he was thinking now was her. He will have her!

The priest and priestess sat at the pharaoh's table (where he already sat) and began to converse with the nobles who sat near them... the night went on until everyone retired to sleep... well, not everyone.

*************************************

As she left the dinner to go to her rooms, Nofré followed her and helped her to get out of her dancing attire to put on her nightgown ( a flowing long white gown strapped on one shoulder) she then went to bed, biding her servant goodnight, she blew off the light of the lamp and closed her eyes.

Half an hour later she sighed in frustration and got up, she had to go out and take a stroll!

She was walking through the dark and lonely alley of the palace, thinking about her life here. She was happy to be here, to live with her friends and she had even come to be close with Imhotep! Thas was like the father she never had and Nofré was the best sister she could wish for... Though, she couldn't help but miss her brother. She wondered if he knew what had happened to her... and Evy! She must be so worried, just like Alex and Jonathan.

She missed them all.

She wished she could see them again, but could she? Thas had not been able to answer that question. He said that what would happen, would happen! She sighed putting her hands behind her back and watching her naked feet pad on the white marble of the palace...

"Waiting for someone?"

She stopped. She had been surprised and her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Memnon walked out of the shadows and smiled to her mockingly.

- Has your lover forgotten your little night time together?

She frowned at him, anger replacing the surprise and stood proudly.

- I have no lover.

He laughed quietly, enjoying the answer. She saw this and cursed herself, why had she not said something else? The king walked to her never leaving her eyes. She just watched him cooly.

- What are you doing here?

He smiled.

- I couldn't sleep.

- You expect me to believe that?

- Would you mind if I stayed here?

She turned away from him, walking.

- I have not my say in this.

He followed her and she sighed again, when was he going to take the hint? She was a priestess for the God's names!!!

He looked at her and her blond hair that she had let free, just like every night. He reached and took a strand between his fingers. At once, Isis caught his hand and he let go, her eyes were burning with anger.

- Don't touch me!

He just smiled, appealed by the fire of her blue orbs. Her hand was warm and strong, but not as strong as his!

- It is a shame to hide those hair.

- I am a priestess! You can't touch me and you can't say things like that to me! If I need to be clearer, I will never come and warm your bed!

Her voice was ushered but strong, he smiled again and she let go. She walked past him but stopped when he spoke.

- But you warm a priest's one.

Her blood turned cold, if he went to the pharaoh and told him that he had seen them together, they could be sentenced to death. She composed herself and glared at him, his jaw was set and there was anger in his eyes.

- I don't see what you mean.

- You know better than to play dumb! You know that it is true.

She smiled at him and snorted.

- Nothing you say is true! I never warmed anyone's bed and even if I had, this is none of your business!

She turned again but a iron hand gripped her arms, she was engulfed in the cage of his strong arms and collided into his chest. She could not move and God!, did she tried.

She looked up into his face and cringed at the passion she saw there.

- Let me go!

- No.

She glared at him, he would not let her go and just looked at her face. Not a trace of fear... just pure anger and hate. It hurt him. It did, more than a sword's wound. He moved his lips closer to hers until they were inches apart, he searched her eyes but still, no reaction.

- Why do you hate me? he asked softly.

- I do not. I dispise you!

He recoiled as if he had been slapped, she took this advantage to break free and back away from him. But she did not ran away, an O'connel never run away!

- Why? His eyes were now those of a dangerous man, no one had ever dared to think that of him!

- I see you, Memnon. I see you and I see what Pharaoh can't still see.

She looked at him coldly and he was surprised.

- You want to take Egypt and kill our king. You want to be the master of the world and you think that because you will take the lands and kill its people you will be the master, but you're wrong!!

He looked at her questionningly.

- You think that this is Egypt! The sand, the dust! This palace! You're wrong! You will tame the land, but not the people! You will never tame us here! And she showed her heart.

Her words were sharp and hurt him deeply... he never wanted to hurt her or tame her, he wanted her to love him and to see that he loved her back.

He stretched his hand to her.

- Come with me.

She looked at him, frowning. What?

- Isis... come with me and I will give you everything. My lands, my throne, my heart. You will have it only for you. Come with me.

She gritted her teeth and looked at him coldly.

- Never!

She turned around.

- I will leave Egypt.

She stopped, petrified. He did not care about Egypt now, if it was the price to pay to have her, then so be it!

- Isis...

- No.

Her back was still facing him, but he saw her shake her head.

- I am a priestess... my life is here and I do not love you. My rightfull place is here and I will never abandon it.

Anger burned him completely.

- To Imhotep's side! He can't love you and he can't offer you anything!

- I NEVER ASKED ANYTHING!

She was facing him now, her voice had shot through the silent night.

- I never asked for your love, I never asked for HIS love and I never did anything to deserve or awake it. I am not searching for money or a "throne" as you said... this is my home. This is my family. Go back to your land, we don't need you here.

Her words sunk in. She had refused him and he wanted her more.

- When Egypt is mine... I will come for you.

She looked at him tiringly with a look that pierced him.

- When Egypt is yours, remember that you did all you could to hurt me. Remember that every dead will be my death and my suffering.

She turned around her left him standing there, he heard her last words.

- You may come get me when Egypt is yours... I will already be dead.

And she disapeared into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the time I take to write something! I am very busy! 0_0

PROBLEM

Isis was very tired the next morning, she had spent the night asking herself if the reason of her coming here wasn't to save Egypt from Memnon. But she couldn't accept to go to him and surrender herself! Of course, he was a great king and a beautiful man, not to add that he was madly in love with her, but... no!

Nofré did not dare to ask questions, but she knew something was wrong. As usual the prayers were said, then Isis left to take a walk in the royal gardens.

- You may go wherever you want today Nofré. I have to think, she said with a smile.

- Very well mistress.

The servant watched her go, she would tell her when the time was right.

Isis wandered aimelessly through the florished alleys, not even caring of the beautiful colors and scents...

She bumped into something and swore under her breath.

- Who the hell put a wall on my...

Then she looked at the "wall" and blushed a little, Imhotep was smiling at her, really amused.

- I did not know that you knew such a language?

She sighed heavily, looking at the sky.

- Imhotep please, don't say anything to me today, I am a "little" exasperated right now!

He looked surprised and followed her when she walked on.

- What happened?

She crossed her arms on her chest and stopped again, looking around to see if someone was listening to them. Then she turned to him and gave him a helpless look.

- I don't know what to do!

- What?

- I don't know what to do!! I am against a wall and I am waiting for the vaultures to come eat my head off!!

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, a little taken aback.

- What choice do you have?

She sat on a nearby bench and looked uncomfortable.

- I... I saw Memnon last night.

His face changed from surprise to cold anger, he sat beside her.

- What did he do?

- He tried to kiss me.

His jaw clenched, she knew he wasn't the best person to confide to with this but she had no choice.

- Did he hurt you?

- Just my pride. I said I dispised him and he was very very angry, she said grimly, looking at her hands.

He was happy of it, angry too because he had dared to put his filthy hands on her.

- Then?

She looked around again, when she saw no one, she leaned a little toward him.

- He asked me to come with him.

Imhotep rose as if something had stung him, he walked two steps away from her, his back to her.

- He has some nerves to ask this to a high priestess! For you to be part of his harem.

- No.

He turned to her, frowning. She grimaced and sighed again.

- He offer me his throne, his land and he abandons his harem too.

The rascal! He must really want her, the good thing was that she didn't seemed to be planning to accept. But then...

- Why don't you know what to do?

She kept her eyes on her hands, her voice quiet.

- He says he won't take Egypt if I do accept.

His blood froze, he knew that the king was surely planning to attack his country, but he never imagined that he would blackmail her with it.

She screamed in frustration, spreading her hands to the sky.

- Why? Why does it always happen to me?

He couldn't help but smile, she was beautiful even when she was frustrated.

- Have you refused him?

- Of course I have!! But... is the land of Egypt dependant of my refusal? Will I have a responsability when he attacks and kill people? Should I not sacrifice myself so they live in peace?

She meant those words. She needed an advice! She looked at him and was surprised when he came to sat by her, smiling tenderly.

- Your courage is great. I admire you for it,but as... a friend, a fellow priest and a protector of Egypt... I advise you not to do so.

- Really?

- Egypt is strong and pharaoh is no fool, he will fight and win against that stranger.

She looked at the floor again.

- Anyway, he says that he will come for me when Egypt is his... so, it's all the same, whatever I do, he will have me.

He put his large strong hand on her own and smiled again, she wanted to shy away, but feared to pain him...

- He won't have you. Egypt will not be destroyed and if one day it is... I swear it won't be because of you.

Thruth was shining in his eyes and she felt better, she smiled to him.

- Thank you Imhotep... It's the second time you heal me from my fears. I hope I will repay you one day.

He was happy to make her feel good, didn't she know that? But he couldn't show her his love, they were both priests...

From a large window, way high upon them, Memnon was watching, his jaw set, his fist clenching in anger... jealousy was eating him, but he refused to do anything against them... he would never hurt her.

She had refused him, though he offered her everything. He already needed her more than anything. He had closed his harem, sending his women back to their family and when pharaoh last time had proposed him to stay a little longer, he had accepted.

He still did not know if she loved the priest, she was so independant, secret, he could not guess. But he would try again, he wanted to win her love, he would find a way.

Back in the garden, Isis and Imhotep were still speaking about Memnon when a young boy ran to them.

- My lord! My lady! You must come at once! The pharaoh is asking for all the priests and priestess to gather in the council room!!

They looked at each other.

- What for? asked Isis to the breathless child.

- I don't know, but it is urgent!!

Imhotep gently took her arm and lead her behind the running boy through the corridors.

- What is the matter, Imhotep?

- The gathering of the priests and priestess is really rare and it means that something is menacing the land!

She groaned.

- As if Memnon was not enough...

They entered the great round room, were all the sacred men and women were sitting on a high marble stair all around the room.

Memnon was already there, sitting by pharaoh and glared at them. Isis and Imhotep shared a look again. What was he doing here?

They went to sit side by side, saluting their comrades in the process. All went quiet when pharaoh rose.

- The gathering has been called, because we have to make a big decision.

He paused and turned to Memnon.

- The great king Memnon is here, to show him that he is more then an ally, he is a friend and the faithfullness of the people of Egypt is his now.

Memnon bowed his head, still looking at Isis. She was clenching her jaw and was trying very hard not to roll her eyes and snort at the bit of comedy he was playing.

Pharaoh spoke again.

- Mounept is coming back.

Whispers and soft shouts broke the silence. Imhotep bend a little towards Isis and spoke in her ear.

- Mounept has been banished 6 years ago, he was using black magic to destroy the king, but Thas stopped him, I was still his student. I began a priest just after that, Thas had been dangerously affected by the fight with him.

She stayed silent. Memnon saw the look of fear in her eyes and asked himself why.

Tetis, an old priestess rose.

- My lord, how can it be possible?

- Because, he is now the councelor of the roman king Ferus. Who is coming here, to ally with us.

A general gasp echoed through the room. Imhotep rose too.

- My lord, can't we explain to him...

- I already did Imhotep. He says that no harm is to come from him until the end of his stay here.

Then everyone began to speak at te same time.

Isis stayed strangely silent and turned to Imhotep who had sat back.

- How does he look?

He looked at her frowning... and then, understood.

- He has blue eyes.

She paled, rising her hand to her throat, gasping for air. He was the one from her dreams! The one who destroyed everything!

She was so pale that another priest exclaimed.

- By the Gods!!! The high priestess is not feeling well!!

Every heads turned to them, Pharaoh looked in her direction slightly worried. Memnon rose from his chair, if Thorak had not held him back he would have gotten to her.

But Isis waved it off.

- I am well! I am well. Just the heat. She let out a strangled laugh that calmed everyone but Memnon and Imhotep.

Pharaoh called for silence.

- I ask every priest and priestess to be very careful and to count on their powers to protect the palace while he is here.

Everyone silently agreed, nodding their head. Isis nodded too absently, thinking about the situation... she had to call Thas back! At least, she had to tell him that her dream was about to come true.

She rose as soon as the meeting was ended, bowing to the pharaoh, she left the room, not seing the eyes of Memnon that followed her worriedly. He had seen the distress she felt, though she hid it well. Imhotep could not follow her, it would be seen by everyone and let them suppose things...

She walked fastly to her room and barged into it. Nofre jolted, she was reading a parchment. Isis rumaged through things on a large desk and began to write on a piece of parchment.

- Nofré, send this to Thas instently! It is really important!

- What happened?

Isis sealed the piece of paper and geve it to her servant, giving her a scared look.

- My nightmare is coming true, I fear for Egypt.

It was enough for the faithful woman, she bowed her head and left the room to give the message to a guard.

Isis turned to the high statue of her Goddess and joined desperately her hands.

- Please Goddess... let it not be true, let me save Egypt.

It seemed to Isis that the woman of marble had a sad look in her fixed eyes...

****************************************

Memnon wanted to know what was bothering the woman he loved, he was pacing in his room, swirling his swords...

****************************************

Imhotep was sitting in his temple, trying to figure out his love's dreams... since he had been in her head he had known them...

****************************************

Somewhere in a far away land, Thas received the message and at once decided to go back to the palace, it was beginning...


	12. Chapter 12

THAS IS BACK!

Isis ran through the corridor, she couldn't see anything besides the fire that was burning all around her... she ran again and again... until she saw him.

The egyptian blue-eyed man, the one that now, she knew was called Mounept. She tried to stop herself but she went through him, as if he was a ghost...

He laughed and she fell into the flames.

She woke up with a start and looked around frantically....

She was sitting outside along with some nobles and priests, enjoying the sweet sun of the morning.

She sighed and leaned against the bright cushions, just a dream! She put her hand on her eyes and did not saw who was sitting by her side.

- Here you are Nofré. I hope your family was well, you didn't stay long with them, I told you could stay all you wanted.

- Generous with everyone but me.

She sat - startled, turning to the masculine voice. Memnon was sitting by her chair, Thorak standing by his side. She glared and crossed her arms.

- Don't you have a king to deceive?

Memnon laughed quietly, crossing his legs. He was wearing leather clothes and golden necklaces.

- He is busy with his mistress.

She snorted, grabbing her cup of wine and sipping it angrily.

- This one...

He looked at her amused.

- You don't like her... she his quite... (he seemed to think of aproper word, his eyes twinkled when he looked at her again) charming!

She laughed bitterly, threw him a glance, there was no danger right now with him.

- Charming as a snake. You have been able to see what she is capable of.

His face turned serious.

- I will never understand why you took the punishment that day! They are servants, nothing more! They would never have killed her.

She looked at Thorak.

- How can you bare this all day long?

Thorak smiled a little, this girl had humour! Memnon smiled too.

- It is not the same, he is my personal guard.

- So this is the one I have to pay if I want you dead?

Memnon uncrossed his legs angrily and leaned toward her, his elbows resting on his knees.

- Servants and guards are not the same.

She leaned and looked him square in the eye.

- This is why you are feared, not respected.

They stayed like that for some minutes, suddenly, Memnon leaned quickly. Isis tried to lean back, away from him but not quickly enough. They lips met at some point and Isis raged.

- Are you crazy! Everyone is staring at us!

But as she looked around, she saw no one had seen the action and signed with relief.

- Was that terrible?

She glared at him with a passion. Then wiped her mouth on her hand.

But he was looking at her with a smile and in his eyes she saw the love, strongly burning.

- Are you trying to make me get killed?

- I would not allow anyone to touch you.

- How dare you kiss me? If someone had seen...

- I would have confessed my undying love to your king and asked for your hand.

She laughed, ironic.

- It is possible. Don't you know your own laws?

He seemed serious and she paled. Thorak found this situation quite amusing.

- You wouldn't dare...

- On one condition.

She looked at him, defiant.

- Why did you faint.

She bit her lip and rose from her seat, he did not move, only his eyes followed her moves.

- None of your business.

She glared again at him.

- If you try to kiss me again, I will kill you myself. And he (she looked at Thorak) will not stop me.

She smiled a fake amiable smile and bowed her head.

- Good day, my lord.

He let her go, the taste of her sweet lips still lingering on his. He got what he wanted... for now. She would be his one day.

He rose and watched her go out of the room, Thorak followed his gaze and smiled.

- She certainly is worthy of you my lord. Beautiful, witty and courageous.

- Yes Thorak, this is your future queen.

***************************************************************************

Isis was beyond rage and for some reason not only because of him, but because of herself. She should have seen it coming! It wasn't the first time someone tried to kiss her for goodness's sake!

Then, she hadn't disliked it completely and she hated to think of this!

- Damn him!

- Well, well, well. What a language!

She turned around.

- THAS!!!

She threw herself into the arms of the old man. He laughed quietly and hugged her back.

- I am so so happy to see you again!!!! I was afraid you wouldn't get my message!

- I got it and I came at once, I couldn't leave you here by yourself!

Before she could answer, a voice rang behind them.

- Thas! Faithful friend, you are back!

The old man let go of Isis and bowed to his pharaoh, but he waved it away, walking to the ancient priest and giving him a manly hug.

- You have been missed.

- Thank you my lord.

Then he saw the strange king coming up to them.

- Thas let me introduce you to the king Memnon. A friend of us.

He heard Isis bit back a snort and understood. He bowed to the king.

- King Memnon.

- I have heard very much of you by your king.

- Really?

Memnon looked between him and Isis and forced a smile.

- But not enough to understand what was happening before we stopped your... affectionate chat.

Isis opened her mouth in shock, then walked to him, but Thas stopped her before she could get him.

- Why you...

- Isis is a very dear child to me. I was the one who put her in the goddess care and I am proud of her talent.

Memnon smiled.

- Then I must thank you for all the happiness the priestess gave me...

Isis's mouth went "o". He wouldn't dare...?

- With her wonderful dances.

She almost felt her legs give up, but held strong. She would kill him. Soon.

Thas saved the day.

- Thank you my lord, but I do not have anything to do with it. Her faithfulness and her passion to serve the goddess is beyond imagination.

Memnon's eyes shifted to the clever eyes of the old priest. He knew he was after her, his smile was enough to know that. He smiled back at him.

- Of course.

He bowed to him once again.

- Thas! We have much things to discuss my friend, said pharaoh while putting his hand on his faithful helper.

Thas bowed his head obediently and followed his lord out of the room, before leaving, he nodded at Isis, silently saying that he would see her later.

She watched him go with sadness. Memnon went by her side.

- So, this is your "protector"...

She turned to him, hands on her hips and glared at him heartily.

- Why you... I am gonna kill you!

He smiled, amused.

- Don't you take me lightly Memnon, you may be a king but I am someone who happens to not care at all about those details!!!

- You would kill me for what? He certainly knows of my intentions...

- I would kill everyone who spits on me or think of me as a pair of legs that one can spread! That's what you just did!!

She stormed out of the room, but he could see the tears flowing out of her eyes.

He did not try to hurt her, he just wanted her to understand how much she meant to him.

But he could see now that she had not taken it that way and strangely, he felt something press on his heart... could it be sorrow?


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry! I took some time to update! I had a virus on my pc and i didn't know how to continue the story.

Hope you like this chapter!

**CHAT**

Isis walked quickly through the huge alleys of the palace, wearing her nightgown. Her naked feet made almost no noise as she was hurrying to the fountain, where Thas was supposed to meet her.

She saw the shadow of her dear friend and sighed, she was so happy that he was there, he would know what to do!

He watched her walk to him and laughed lightly at her eagerness.

"Well my dear, do not be so impatient! There is nothing to worry."

She rolled her eyes.

- Nothing to worry about? We are almost to the moment when we might know why I am here Thas! It is killing me!

- Hush child. All will be well.

- Sure.

She crossed her arms on her chest, not looking convinced. He laughed quietly and led her in a dark alley.

- Mounept is coming soon, but I know him well: he will not attack anyone frankly. I am not really sure what he wants but whatever it is, I won't let him succeed.

- And Ferus? What kind of man is he?

- He wants power, but he is really stupid... he is of no harm.

- Mounept is manipulating him... he surely wants to get revenge on Seti.

They walked silently for some time, thinking and trying to guess their ennemy plan. Then, Thas coughed a little, bringing Isis back to reality.

- I spoke to Nofré...

She closed her eyes and groaned.

- She told me all about your dreams and about Imhotep...

- And?

- ... about Memnon.

She groanes again, stopping and looking around.

- I sometimes want to kill her for being so faithful.

Thas smiled, knowing that it was only words.

- I always knew, since the moment we met, that you could awaken passion and love in the heart of the hardest man.

- Thas!!

He laughed again as she glared at him. She sat angrily on the stairs, Thas followed her.

- He is driving me crazy.

- That's a good sign.

She sent him a heated glare.

- Are you on his side or mine?

- Yours my child, it was only a joke.

- Not funny.

A moment of silence was shared, until Isis's voice spoke quietly.

- Is it what I have to do?

Thas looked at her, knowing that she was waiting for his advice. She was so young... too young to endure all this.

- I do not think so... but maybe, only maybe, Memnon has something to do in this story.

She looked at her feet, circling her knees with her arms.

- I wish it was more simple... that I could understand everything.

He smiled a wise smile, patting her head.

- Life is not simple, when you will be my age you will understand. He paused and his smile grew. Just like I understand that there is aman of Memnon following us and that you will surely kill him if I do not save his life...

Her head shot up, surprise and anger burning inside her eyes.

- What!

She looked around.

- Where is he? So I can rip his eyes out!

- Tsk, tsk... it is not very friendly to do that. After all, he is doing the orders of his master.

She paled suddenly.

- Did he... did he...

- He did not hear us.

She sighed heavily with relief. Then, a mischievous smile went to her lips and she rose, followed by Thas.

- Maybe we should bring him back to his master?

He smiled too.

- It would very helpful to do that for him.

They walked through the alley, Isis bolted suddenly to one of the pillar and caught the man that was hiding behind it. He fought back, but she was tronger then him and had him into a headlock. She looked at the older man and smiled.

- My fighting lessons are great but this was one of my brother's lessons.

- Very impressing.

The man was young and was glaring at them.

- So, my dear, will we escort you back to the quarters of your king?

The man glared more as he was dragged by the collar through the palace.

*********************************************************

Memnon looked at Isis, a little vexed by the situation. He sent a murderous glare to the boy who lowered his head.

Isis had a very satisfied smirk on her lips as she was holding the boy by the ear.

- I would be very grateful if you could stop following me around, my lord.

- I...

- And if I catch one of your men again, I will not be so nice to them. Maybe they will not come back at all.

She let go of the boy, turning to Thas and smiled.

- I am tired my friend, let's go.

- Good night my lord.

They left the room.

Memnon glared at the boy.

- Away from my sight!

He ran away from the room as his king sat on his bed.

He had been wrong to underestimate her.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the time I take to write something, but I was really busy. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thank you for waiting so long, I'll try to write another one soon.

WHAT DO I DO ?

She had had a terrible dream. She had seen the blue eyed Egyptian extend his hand to her with a cruel and wanting smile, as she refused to follow him, the fire raged over Egypt, screams of its people echoing through the whole diyng city.

She heard his laughter and sobs racked through her whole body. They changed quickly into screams when she felt herself burn alive until darkness overcame her and she awoke in the morning of her room.

She hadn't moved, only cried. So, it was true. She had to give herself up to someone to save Egypt.

* * *

Nofré had found Isis this morning, sitting at the table of her vanity, looking at the mirror... no expression, no move, it seemed that she had stayed like that for a long time. Nofré was shocked beyond words when she saw the look of deep sorrow into the eyes of her mistress. She cautiously neared her and spoke softly.

- Mistress?... Mistress, what is it?

No answer, Nofré began to panick.

- Mistress? Please, what happened? The nightmares again?

- What do I do?

It had been said quietly, poorly...

- What?

- Nofré, what do I do? Do I do it? Is it why I need to be here?

Nofré couldn't bear it any longer she sized Isis by the shoulders, turning her to make her face her. The priestess shuddered and looked into the eyes of her follower...

- What happened?

Isis burst into sobs, hiding her face between her hands, Nofré held her, cradling her. She drew her out of her chair and made her sit on the bed where Isis lied down, still crying. Nofré did not succeed in trying to make her answer her questions nor in calming her, so she put her mistress in the hands of one of the young virgins and left, running through the corridors, people watching her flee by them with surprise. She ran to the high priest's rooms.

She knocked hard on the big doors, panting deeply. A follower of Imhotep appeared by the open door and looked at her state with surprise.

- What is it?

- Please, I need the lord's assistance as quickly as possible! My mistress is unwell!!

The follower knew the deep feelings of his master for the priestess, he was as faithful as Nofré and let her in, closing the door behind them.

- Follow me.

They walked briskly to the large curtains that were closing the bedroom of the priest. The two servants passed through them and bowed to the lord. He was getting dressed, already wearing his loincloth and his necklace, he looked at them with surprise and then with worry, when he noticed Nofré.

- What is it?

Nofré bowed and looked at him pleadingly.

- My mistress is greatly unwell my lord! She cries and I can't stop her! I think she had another nightmare and she is saying strange things! Please, I beg of you to come and help her, you did it once!

Imhotep was very worried, the nightmares couldn't have come back so quickly! What had happened? He put on his bracelets and his long flowing black robes and went to the door, but his servant stopped him.

- My lord, if everyone sees you out going to her, it will be dangerous for the both of you! Take the secret passage.

The man was right, the priest took the girl by the arm leading her to a wall, he put his fingers on intricate designs and the wall disapeared.

- This tunnel leads to your mistress's temple! Let's go.

With a torch in his hand, they ran through the dark tunnel. At the end of it, Imhotep put once again his hand on some signs and the door opened and closed behind them. Some girls yelped in fright when they saw them appear like by magic, but Nofré quieted them.

- Come on, follow me my lord!

They almost ran to the bedroom, where they found Isis and the girl like Nofré had left them. Imhotep ran to the young woman.

- Isis?... What happened?

The priestess just cried harder, rolling into a ball.

- I can't... I can't do it... I can't do it Imhotep!

He frowned and sat by her, he did not dare to touch her.

- What can't you do? Isis, please, tell me!

She turned away from him, hiding her face into the pillow.

- I can't.

Imhotep looked at Nofré with dispair in his eyes.

- What could have happened?

- I don't know...

He looked at the sobbing form and his heart ached.

- Where is Thas?

Nofré looked surprised, then hopeful.

- You're right! She will tell him!!

- Go find him and bring him back. He'll know what to do.

Nofré nodded and got out of the room. Imhotep turned back to the sobbing form looked sadly at the crying woman that he loved. He put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

- Thas will arrive soon, he will make it better Isis...

She did not answer him.

- But what could have happened to you...?


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the time I take to write something, but I was really busy. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thank you for waiting so long, I'll try to write another one soon.

MOUNEPT HAS ARRIVED

Thas had spent the last two hours, trying to calm the young woman that he saw now as his own daughter. She was murmuring incoherent words, but the name of the blue-eyed egyptian was always repeated. At last, she fell asleep after he had made her drink some potion.

Imhotep came to speak with him but he could not answer any of the questions the young priest asked. Imhotep announced too that Mounept and the roman had arrived and were now resting in their appartments.

Imhotep could not stay into the bedroom of the high priestess, so he left. But he did wish that he could.

No one had heard of the priestess "tiredness" and Thas was thankful of that. When night began to fall, Isis stirred and opened her red eyes. She sighed shakily and looked at the old man by her side... and smiled with relief. She told Thas what she had dreamed and her fears. He listened intantly. Alas, it was what he had thought, Mounept would want her and her beauty, he had always wanted the best women and things of the kingdom. Isis was a little ashame of herself for loosing her cool so easily. She would fight this Mounept and they would find a way to defeat him. She prepared to dance in front of the court as she always did to Thas great surprise but great pride.

She explained the situation to Nofré who simply nodded, vowing to stay by her mistress's side at all time.

Followed by her girls, Isis swallowed a little, she knew he would be there, just as the roman and Memnon. She breathed in deeply and entered the golden room, ready to dance.

She bowed the the pharaoh and began to dance to the sound of the music (Mehboope mere - Sushmita Sen Song).

Once again she lost herself in the song and came back to reality when everyone clapped, smiling at her happily. She bowed to her king who smiled at her thankfully. She could see the anger radiating off of him at the presence of the one who had tried to kill him. She nodded at him with an encouraging smile and came closer to the throne, meeting the worried gaze of Imhotep. She smiled faintly at him and he nodded understandingly. Anck-su-namun glared at her but she ignored it and finally met the blue eyes of the ex-murderer.

She winced when she saw and felt the burning and wanting in the calculating eyes. The lust for power too, she could feel it too much.

He was too strong for her to stop. She knew it at once.

He smiled to her and she looked at him coldly. He seemed angry by her stubborness and frowned, she could see his jaw muscles clench under the tight skin.

Pharaoh spoke for the first time.

- Isis, this is Mounept, counselor of the roman officer, Marcus.

She was forced to bow her head to the newcomer and turned to the roman who looked at her with lust, she refrained to roll her eyes. Men, all the same!

- Be welcome to our beautiful lands of Egypt, my Lord.

The roman officer bowed his head and she went to stand by Imhotep along the other priests and priestess, she felt Memnon's eyes on her. She looked at him and just bowed her head a little. Imhotep lightly pushed her arm with his own and she looked at him and smiled a little.

They followed the king to the dinner room. The roman was on the right of Pharaoh, Mounept next to him, Memnon was on the left of him, followed by Anck-su-namun and Nefertiri. At that, Isis smiled, the two women hated each other with a passion...

Imhotep and her were placed on either side of the table, facing each other. She could already feel the glances of Memnon and Mounept and she wanted to laugh when Thas went to sit by Imhotep and mouthed the word "_Three_" to her.

Yes, she had three men lusting for her. What a happy girl she was, huh?

The dinner went on quite well, she didn't talk as no one talked to her. Imhotep seemed to be as nervous as her and stayed quiet all the time.

Suddenly, she thought of Rick and how he would make faces at her during that time and smiled unconsciously. But Anck-su-namun had seen her and cruelly decided to make her the center of the interest. She had seen the priestess's attemps to not meet the eyes of Mounept.

- What is so funny, high priestess?

Isis looked at the faces that looked at her curiously and cursed inside her head.

- Nothing, I was just thinking of Rick...

Thas froze and she went quiet when she realized her mistake. She had no family here! This is what she had said to the pharaoh!

The concubine smiled cruelly.

- And who is this Rick? A lover? You had not told us that.

Isis glared at her and looked at the king of Egypt. She wanted to play that game? Alright, bring it on!

- Rick was my brother, my lord. He died years ago, as we were orphans.

Anck-su-namun looked deceived and angrily drunk her wine. Thas looked ready to die of relief and Pharaoh looked satisfied with the answer.

- But why were you smiling, then?

Isis smiled again.

- Because I thought of what he would do with such a formal dinner.

- And that would be?

She laughed.

- Putting frogs in the wine so the ladies would be scared and the men angry.

Pharaoh and the whole table burst out laughing at that and she joined them.

"I thought I would run away from the room before the end of the dinner!"

Thas smiled as he watched the young woman pace in front of him. They were in the deserted and dark gardens of the palace and he was sitting on the marble stairs. She was dressed in her nightgown and her golden robe and was rummaging through her hair uneasily with her long fingers.

- It went quite well, in fact. Better than I expected.

- And what did you expect?

- Poison in the food.

She gaped at him, stopping her pacing and putting a hand on her heart.

- Thank you for telling me.

He laughed for a second, then went serious.

- Mounept surely took a liking to you.

- No, really? Lava was flowing from his eyes.

She sighed and threw her head back, looking at the sky.

- I just wanted to live with my brother and his wife and son. To go to Egypt from time to time and have some fun chasing thieves or something. Teach Alex how to shoot.

Thas smiled sadly at her. They both knew that there was a chance that she would never see her only family again. She sighed and turned to him, hands on her hips.

- What do I do now?

- Try to dodge him as much as possible, even with that he'll seek you out. Your dream was very clear, be with him and be a queen, be not and...

He stopped, not daring to say more. But Isis had never feared anything in her life and she finished the line for him bravely.

- And I'll burn with Egypt.

He looked at his joined hands and sighed.

- We can stop him. I am sure we can.

- But how? Once, he almost succeeded in killing pharaoh. What can you do against a man who knows everything about black magic, poisons, tortures? And, might I add, no conscience at all? Memnon has conscience and he is still... a pain in the ass!

- We can stop him. I will find something, just like I did before.

-Alright but... I am trying to dodge Memnon, Imhotep and now: Mounept? I am beginning to feel that I should only go out at night just like the tigers.

He chuckled and rose from his seat, he patted her arm and bid her goodnight, then went back to his appartments. She did the same and slept well, surprisingly.

The day after she decided to take a walk after the morning prayers, alone. She walked between the high columns, the sun was very hot so she stayed in the shadows of the palace. She heard some metal clashing and followed the sound curiously. In one of the little gardens she saw Memnon train against his men. He was bare chest and fought with great strenght. He was good. She had to admit it, he could surely beat her if they fought against each other. His moves were hard and fluid at the same time.

She was lost in her thoughts when a voice made her jump.

-He's a good fighter.

She turned to Mounept who gave her a heated glance and she clenched her jaw. She couldn't not answer him.

-Yes, he is.

-I heard you fight very well too.

-I won't go to the death without a good fight, I must admit it.

-You're not afraid to die, are you?

She looked at him coldly, right in his eyes.

-Should I be?

He smirked a little as he saw the fiery temper that she hid behing her good manners. He saw that Memnon had stopped fighting and was walking toward them, followed by his faithful Thorak. He smiled over-charmingly.

-Ah! King memnon, the high priestess and I were discussing about your skills.

She turned to the king, a little startled. Mounept was very putting her off-balance. Memnon glared at the councelor and bowed his head at the woman he loved.

-And what did the high priestess think of it?

She smiled amusedly.

-I think you're little too brisk in your movements, but on the whole you're not bad.

He smiled at her, she was jesting a little. He liked it and it still surprised him a little that he would never get angry at whatever she would say. It had to be love.

-It would be fair that I could see you fight too and give my opinion.

-Maybe it will happen one day, who knows?

They shared a smile and she caught herself, what was she doing? Mounept watched the interaction with anger. He grabbed her elbow and she froze, anger passe through her eyes as she turned to him and seethed.

-Don't you touch me!

He let go at once, surprised and he had to admit, a little afraid of her fury. She glared at him hatefully. He frowned and smirked cruelly.

-You don't like to be touched?

-Do not play with me. I see you and what you want. I see you.

His smile faltered a little, her eyes were telling the truth.

-And what can you do against it?

-I'll do what I can.

He leaned a little, smiling cruelly once again.

-And if it means death?

-Then I'll die.

With that, she bowed her head to Memnon and walked away walmly. The simple way she said it was enough to surprise him and leave him speechless. Memnon was silent too, he had wanted to rip his throat when he had touched her and now wanted to speak to her about what she had just said. He left the blue-eyed egyptian standing there and motionned for Thorak to come with him. He went through the gardens and saw her standing by the huge pool were some of the pharaoh's children where swimming. He walked to her calmly, followed by his trusted guard and stopped at her side but far enough not to compromise her. He knew that Anck-su-namun wanted to break her reputation and he didn't want that.

-What did you mean?

She jumped a little and turned to him, slightly surprised by his presence. She went back to looking at the children playing.

-What I meant.

-Why would you die?

She snorted and her jaw clenched a little.

-He wants Egypt to be his and he wants me too.

He felt fury ran through his veins but he withheld himself and spoke through clenched teeth.

-How do you know?

-I just do.

-That doesn't explain what you said.

She sighed.

-If I do not surrender to him he will...

She stopped and turned to him, frowning.

-Why am I telling you this? It is none of your business!

He smirked at her fiery but quiet outburst, he loved her temper. But he would have the answer.

-I worry about you.

-Don't, it's not up to you.

-It is.

-Arrrrh!

The children stopped playing and looked at the priestess who was openly glaring at the king.

-You... really... are getting on my nerves!

She was positively throwing daggers at him with her eyes. He could feel that she didn't like any authority or anyone telling her what to do. Just like him.

-What did you mean.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Thorak who seemed to find the situation very funny.

-He is absolutely unbearable, I hope you are payed well.

-It is an honor to serve him.

-Good, then teach him than some people are willing to die for something they believe in and that they do not want to surrender to anything or anyone. That they would rather die free than live in hell!

She walked away angrily and Memnon wanted to follow her but Thorak held him back discreetly.

-My Lord, if someone sees you both...

Memnon let out an angry sigh. He stomped back to his appartments thinking of her words. She would die! Die for a land, for a pharaoh that wasn't even caring for her! Never! He would abduct her before she could even think of it. He could arrange something... and Mounept would not have her. Nor Imhotep.


End file.
